


Treasure

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burying her treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

“Oh no Spike, not that one.” Pulling the man out of Spike’s reach, Dru added, “He’s my treasure. Once we are home, I shall keep him very, very safe.”

“Um, pet,” Spike said over the man’s screams. “You do recall that you aren’t very good at keeping things alive.”

“Oh.” Dru’s expression grew quite serious. “I know just the thing. Come along.” Dragging the man by the arm, she ran off into the night until she found an open grave. Pointing down at the coffin she said, “There. I’ll put all my golden doubloons into that chest and bury it where no one will ever look. Then he’ll be as safe as houses.”

Tossing the man into the coffin, she kicked the lid shut. As he tried to push it open, she leaped down into the grave. The bones in his hand gave a small snap as the lid slammed down. Responding to Dru’s playful pout, Spike filled in the grave until the muted screams were silenced by the dirt.


End file.
